people_in_the_boxfandomcom-20200214-history
People In The Box
People In The Box is a musical trio from Japan. They were formed in 2003 in Kitakyushu, Fukuoka. The band has been serving the genre of Indie, Alternative rock since then. Their current lineup consists of Hatano Hirofumi (vocal), Daigo Yamaguchi (Drummer) and Kenta Fukui (Bass). Recently they have celebrated their 10th anniversary on 2017. History Formation and earlier years : Phase 1 (2003 - 2005) ''' The band debuted with an independant production, a single titled Cityscapes (2003), on 2003. It was the beginning of their carrier as an indie musical group. After a while being in hiatus, they released an EP titled Another Morning ep. in 2005. It was a voluntary production. Back then Ueda Goro and Atsushi Nakayama both were present in their roles alongside with Hatano Hirofumi. Forwhich, sound composition is quite different than the later works. ''Rabbit Hole and ''Frog Queen '': Phase 2 (2005-2008)' Their first mini-album Rabbit Hole (Mini-album) was released in June 6th, 2007 under Zankyo Record. It received a sound praise from the concerned audience. There was a proposal of including the tracks of the previous EP in this release. But it was dismissed as their drummer replaced with Yamaguchi. In the 5th December of the same year they released their first studio album Frog Queen under the same label. PITB afterwords, ''Ghost Apple , Seijatachi ''and ''Things Discovered '': Phase 3 (2008 - Present) In 2009, mini-album Ghost Apple was released under Nippon Crown. Which came off as a major success for them. Their third album Ave Materia got 4054 sales. Fifth LP Wall, Window received 3700 sales approxymately. Their title track from the single Seijatachi (Single) was selected for the ending theme for the anime series Tokyo Ghoul's first season. They released a commemoration album for their 10th anniversary titled Things Discovered in 2017. Hatano Hirofumi released his solo album titled Boku ga Mainichi wo Sugoshita Basho on June 30, 2016. It is only made available during live.Recently he has paired up with Hashimoto Eriko of the band Chatmonchy going under the same name as theirs Hashimoto Eriko Hatano Hirofumi (Musical Group). This duo has released an album on June 21, 2017 Band Members PITB's current lineup consists of Hatano Hirofumi, Kenta Fukui and Daigo Yamaguchi. Hirofumi is the frontman, vocalist and lyricist for the group. He has been active since 2003, the year of the band's formation. He often goes to the stage barefoot. Ueda Goro was in charge of dummer formerly, but left the band for Tokyo on 2005. Daigo Yamaguchi is currently settled on that position. He also serves as a live-only supporting artist for the renowned band Acid Android . Former bassist Atsushi Nakayama withdrew during a live in Shimokitajawa on May 29, 2008. Kenta Fukui held the helm as a bassist on the following month of 2008. Cinema Staff's guitarist Tsuji is his best friend since their high-school days. Discography = EP / Independent Production Singles Mini-album Studio LP Compilation DVD Misc. # Boku ga Mainichi wo Sugoshita Basho『僕が毎日を過ごした場所』 [ 2016/06/30] (Solo by Hatano Hirofumi) # Hashimoto Eriko Hatano Hirofumi 2017/06/21 Participating Works # A SIDE SPLIT Vol, 2 ~ water field ~ ( 3rd term , August 6, 2008 ) # A SIDE SPLIT Vol, 3 – snow field – ( November 5, 2008 3rd Phase) Category:History Category:Japanese Math Rock Band